


relation

by Prospurrity



Category: Free!
Genre: Gen, M/M, domestic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 11:25:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1548854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prospurrity/pseuds/Prospurrity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>nagisa frequently becomes their children's napping spot</p>
            </blockquote>





	relation

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea that I should write this all in one night so it is rushed and not edited I am tired thank u for reading im crying over reigisa like 24/7

More often than not, when Rei came home late, he'd find Nagisa asleep on the floor, couch, or some other odd end of the house. More often than not, there were children tangled around his limbs. 

Hatsumi, the eldest, tried to stay awake the longest. Despite her body's protests, she often fell asleep close after her younger siblings, and normally ended up curled up next to Papa. Papa always hugged her close, as if reminding her that, although she was the oldest and was already distancing herself from her fathers' smothering embraces, she was still near and dear to their hearts. Hatsumi was only eight, but she demonstrated a lot of understanding for the world. She sometimes explained, in extremely accurate detail, the stages of flower growth or the importance of some math rule she'd learned at school that day (Daddy loved it; Papa often got lost in her excited ramblings).

Mitsuko was second. Obviously, Papa and Daddy loved her the same as the others. She was rambunctious, taking after Papa more than Daddy, unlike Hatsumi, who often hid away in her room to read or write. She often took to resting across Papa's chest, her small body curled as she slept. She fit well across the form of the blonde man's torso. Her glasses often ended up skewed across her face, the dark frames pressed against her cheeks. Papa never remembered to take them off. Daddy always did before he put them to bed.

Mitsuko was like Papa. Her hair was a slightly darker blonde than his, and her eyes, in need of correction (hence the glasses), were a swirling mixture of lavender and blue. She shared his interest in cute things and playing, and was occasionally someone Papa loved to spoil (even if he balanced out the spoilage evenly).

Satoshi, the only son, was the youngest. He took after both Papa and Daddy. He seemed to like sports and playing more than his sisters, but also liked to learn, and was constantly asking things that children his age shouldn't worry about. Once, when Daddy had been working on paperwork, Satoshi had sat down in the chair across from him with paper of his own. He snatched up one of Daddy's pens and scribbled his name, one of the limited amount things he knew how to write. When Daddy asked what he was doing, Satoshi replied, "I'm getting money for Taki-san so Daddy and Papa don't have to give him their money."

Daddy's heart melted, needless to say.

He had hair like Daddy's, but his eyes were just as bright and stunning as Papa's. Satoshi always tangled up on Papa's other side, snuggling into the fabric of one of Daddy's jackets that Papa liked to wear.

"Nagisa," he whispered, kneeling next to his husband and nudging his shoulder. The blonde groaned, yawning as his eyes fluttered open.

"Rei...Wh--sorry. We fell asleep again." Nagisa smiled with a small chuckle. "We can make something quick to eat together; the kids ate."

"You didn't?"

"I wanted to wait for you." Despite all the years they'd been together, Nagisa still waited to eat with Rei.

"Need help getting them to bed?" He asked. Nagisa nodded.

"Hatsumi...I need my arm back, sweetie." The blonde stretched his fingers. Hatsumi whined, nuzzling her short, blue curls into Nagisa's ribs. Rei smiled, carefully peeling the eldest child away from the man. She let herself be carried in Rei's arms to her own bed. Nagisa, left alone with the younger two, sat catiously, Mitsuko wrapped in his free arm so she wouldn't fall. He roused Satoshi, who clambered into Nagisa's lap with his sister. With a small struggle to stand and keep the two children balanced on his hips, he made his way to their shared room. 

Soon, they'd have to get a bigger house or find more space, since Mitsuko was getting bigger and it was about time she stopped needing to sleep with Satoshi.

First, he tucked in Satoshi, who fell asleep quickly. Mitsuko opened her eyes briefly, peeking up at Nagisa.

"Papa, you have to say 'good night, Mitsuko-chan', like you used to do with Daddy." Nagisa giggled, pressing a kiss to his daughter's forehead.

"Good night, Mitsuko-chan," he murmured. "I will see you in the morning."

"Good night, Papa-chan." Mitsuko grinned in response, letting her eyes close again. Nagisa headed out of their room, flicking on the nightlight and closing the door on his way.

He met Rei in the hallway.

"Hatsumi is asleep."

"Good...good." Nagisa pressed a quick kiss to Rei's forehead and smiled. "What do you say to leftover pizza for dinner?"

The face the blonde got while Rei reluctantly agreed was priceless.


End file.
